


「堂良」午夜派对

by 3333yue



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3333yue/pseuds/3333yue
Summary: ABO
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	「堂良」午夜派对

01.

“孟总，今天晚上有一个...”

“不去！”

“可是这次真的挺重要的，您要是不去...这...”电话那头的何九华露出了为难的神色。

“哎哎行行行我去行了吧。”孟鹤堂不耐烦地挂了电话，把紧皱的眉头揉开。

头疼。

02.

生意场上鱼龙混杂，总是有数不尽的酒局饭局等着他去，孟鹤堂总是尽力推脱开，实在推不开才硬着头皮去。

就比如刚才那样。

酒局上总会进来一个omega，看着刚成年——没办法，好多人都好这一口——怯生生地望着他们一帮人。

总会有人大喊一声说这人儿今晚我要了，然后大摇大摆地带到楼上酒店去。

过不了多久又进来一个。

反反复复。

孟鹤堂就是看不得这样。

偶尔那帮人看他久没动静也会给他安排一个，他也只好假模假样地把人带到房间给TA一笔钱说你走吧。

太累了。

03.

孟鹤堂始终认为自己不会在酒桌上动了真情。

直到那天。

04.

酒喝到快结束时进来的omega是固定戏码，这次也不例外。

门被悄然推开，露出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋往这边瞅瞅。

室内alpha的信息素交错混杂，他有点不敢过去。

孟鹤堂只一眼就觉得这个小孩和以往那些都不一样。

反正就是不一样。

“进来吧，没事。”孟鹤堂不自觉地软下了嗓子轻声哄着。

旁边的栾云平还说他是铁树开花了。

切，他懂个屁。

05.

那个小孩最终还是进来了。

他穿着白衬衫配牛仔裤，单单纯纯，清清爽爽的。没有沾染半分社会气息，干净的很。

他说他叫周九良。

有人问他多大了他说今年二十一。

声音清清脆脆还带着点奶味儿，像只没断奶的小猫，撩的人心痒痒。

许是有些紧张，双手不停的在身后搅弄着衬衫下摆。

“这人儿我要了，那没什么事我就先失陪了。”孟鹤堂放下手中的酒杯，揽着周九良的腰就往楼上带。

楼上是酒店。

06.

孟鹤堂一屁股坐到床上，抓着周九良的胳膊一使劲就让人跨坐在了自己腿上。

“你多大了？”

“二...二十一...”

孟鹤堂微眯起眼睛，掐着小孩儿下巴迫使他看向自己。

“我不喜欢听谎话，再问一遍你多大了？”  
“十七……”

“你刚才说你叫周九良，是本名吗？”

怀里的人摇了摇头，“我本名叫周航，被卖到这里就改名周九良。”

“那我能叫你航航吗？”孟鹤堂想了想又补充了一句，“只有我能叫。”

周九良把头埋进他怀里，点了点头算是答应。

孟鹤堂抱着周九良摇了几下，像哄小孩那样。“航航跟孟哥说说为什么来这里好不好。”

周九良觉得自己定是被鬼迷了心窍，竟愿意把一切都告诉这个陌生人。

此刻倒也不算陌生人了。

“我妈生我的时候羊水栓塞死了，我爸没过多久又娶了一个。我听别人说他和那女的在我妈没死之前就搞上了。”  
“他们俩都好赌。一赌输了不高兴了就打我拿我撒气，还用鞭子抽我。可疼可疼了。”  
“后来他们欠了一屁股债还不清了就把我卖过来抵债。”

周九良说着说着不自觉留下了两滴眼泪，被孟鹤堂飞快的用舌头舔走。

他轻拍着怀里人的背哄着说，“九良...航航...不哭了行吗...你一哭孟哥心疼...咱不想他们了...以后孟哥保护你...”

没由来的让周九良心安。

07.

孟鹤堂默默释放自己的信息素，巧克力的香味充斥着整间屋子。怀里人不自觉就软了身子，牛奶味的信息素也被引了出来。两种气味在屋子里交缠。

巧克力牛奶也挺好闻的。

孟鹤堂咬了一下他脖子上的腺体，笑着说“真香”，周九良被逗的一下子就羞红了脸，埋在孟鹤堂脖子那块不出来。

室内的巧克力味越来越浓，周九良坐不住了，抬头可怜兮兮地望着孟鹤堂，“孟哥...难受...”

真是个小可怜儿。

“哎，孟哥疼你。”

08.

周九良被扒干净扔到床上，孟鹤堂也只穿着一条内裤就爬上了床。

孟鹤堂细细密密的吻落下来，从下巴到唇角再到耳后的小痣，最后吻上心心念念的唇。撬开牙关，两个人的舌头交缠在一起共舞，过了好久才依依不舍地分开。

年长的人伸出修长的左手食指包住左边那颗红樱，轻轻捏住揉捻，还坏心眼地用手指来回拨。右边被包裹在湿润的口腔里，灵巧的舌头围着乳晕打转，偶尔用舌尖戳着早已坚硬的乳头，时不时吸上两口，弄的人欲仙欲死。

右手自然也不能闲着，它这个时候正沾了后穴的淫水握住周九良的阴茎有规律的动作。少年未经人事的身体受不了撩拨，没过多久就在上下夹击的快感中射了出来，糊了孟鹤堂一手。

孟鹤堂把精液都抹在周九良的小胸脯上，伸手去够床头的润滑。

借着润滑，孟鹤堂三个手指很轻易在里面进进出出，周九良早就忍不了，拿后面去蹭孟鹤堂的物件。

被孟鹤堂一个挺腰肏到最深，前列腺被狠狠摩擦的快感让他失神呻吟出来。

“嗯...孟哥...慢...慢点...”  
“唔...不行...好快...要坏了呜...”  
“太大...啊哈...要被撑破了...”  
“孟...孟哥...额啊...”

“你叫我什么？”孟鹤堂把周九良的双腿搭在自己肩上换了个姿势继续肏他。依旧是一下下顶到最里头，龟头狠狠撞击着生殖腔口，爽的人说不出一句完整话，还要恶趣味地让他回答。

“孟…啊哈...哥...”  
“不对。”孟鹤堂停下了动作。

周九良被欲望折磨得要死，开始哥哥爸爸老公胡乱叫着，孟鹤堂听得高兴又大开大合地继续肏他。

周九良期间又射了一次，可是孟鹤堂却没有半分要射的迹象。他哭着哀求说快点...快点给我...

于是孟鹤堂从善如流地加快了速度，撞开了生殖腔口。周九良本能想逃离却被孟鹤堂硬拉了回来，反倒又深了一点。

孟鹤堂尽数射在生殖腔里，又一口咬上周九良脖子后面的腺体，双重标记了他。

“周九良...我可以成为你的夏天吗？”

［END］

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：三三三三月


End file.
